Calm in Redolence
by Akihi Takizawa
Summary: Myungsoo adalah senior yang paling aneh bagiku. Pertama. Saat awal kami berkenalan, Myungsoo terlihat begitu gugup dan tak pernah menatap mataku saat bicara. Kedua. Myungsoo selalu bolos hanya agar ia bisa nongkrong sendirian di pekarangan di samping kelasku. Aku duduk di bangku dekat jendela dan kelasku terletak di lantai dua. Myungsoo selalu melambai atau tersenyum tiap kali ada


Fanfict

Rated T (Romance, Love, AngryMyung, MianYeollipops, MyungJong Shipper)

Calm in Redolence

.

Myungsoo adalah senior yang paling aneh bagiku.

Pertama. Saat awal kami berkenalan, Myungsoo terlihat begitu gugup dan tak pernah menatap mataku saat bicara.

Kedua. Myungsoo selalu bolos hanya agar ia bisa _nongkrong_ sendirian di pekarangan di samping kelasku. Aku duduk di bangku dekat jendela dan kelasku terletak di lantai dua. Myungsoo selalu melambai atau tersenyum tiap kali ada kesempatan aku menoleh.

Ketiga. Ia telah membuatku kaget saat sebulan lalu, lelaki itu menyatakan cinta padaku. Tentu saja itu membuatku frustasi. Tak pernah terbesit di pikiranku untuk berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki. Namun jika diingat, aku juga tak pernah mengencani seorang gadis sekali pun. Myungsoo adalah kakak kelasku yang baik dengan senyuman manis. (Ia tampan sebagaimana semua sejagat inspirit tahu). Bagaimana aku bisa tahan untuk menolaknya? Maka tiga minggu yang lalu aku setuju untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Pertama kali dalam hidupku, dan dengan seorang lelaki.

Tapi tunggu! Masih ada yang keempat dan kelima.

Nah yang Keempat. Myungsoo yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku memiliki kebiasaan aneh untuk menyesap saliva dari bibirku tiap kali kami selesai berciuman. Itu adalah hal yang membuatku tak habis pikir. Membuat degup jantungku menggila. Aku tak pernah mengalami ciuman seintim dan se-ekstrim itu sebelumnya.

Dan Kelima. Kebiasaan aneh Myungsoo lainnya adalah ia sangat suka menghirup aroma rambutku. Tangannya tak akan diam jika aku sedang duduk di sampingnya. Tangan itu seolah akan terangkat dengan sendirinya dan mengusap rambutku, tak peduli kami sedang di kantin sekolah, perpustakaan, koridor, di taman, atau sedang nonton bioskop. Myungsoo akan mengulurkan tangan. Mengusap rambutku lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya pada hidung. Setelah itu aku akan mendengar Myungsoo menghirupnya.

Tapi jika sedang di rumahnya, Myungsoo tak akan segan-segan merangkulku dan menempelkan hidungnya ke puncak kepalaku. Lalu menghirup aroma rambutku untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Aku ingin memakanmu." Ucap Myungsoo saat sore ini aku berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ia tinggal sendirian. Di sebuah rumah milik keluarganya yang terletak cukup dekat dengan sekolah.

"Yaa!" Aku menjauhkan kepalaku dari lengannya yang tengah mendekapku.

"Rasamu pasti seperti vanila." Godanya.

"Aku bukan makanan!" Aku mundur lagi.

"Tapi kau seperti roti kecil lembut rasa vanila dengan krim coklat." Ia mencoba menarikku lagi. Menyusupkan hidung mancungnya ke rambutku. Dan kini aku memilih diam saja.

"Kapan kau mau kuajak tidur?" Bisik Myungsoo. Membuatku reflek berjengit kaget. Aku kembali membuat jarak dengannya.

"Hehehe.. bercanda Jongie…" Bibirnya melengkung dengan senyuman khas.

"Jangan membuatku tambah takut… hyung itu tipe orang yang paling tak bisa ditebak. Jangan membuatku berpikir untuk segera pulang hari ini."

"Takut? Wae yo? Kenapa takut denganku? Kau tak percaya padaku ,eoh?"

"Habis…"

"Kemari kau…" Dengan raut gemas ia meraih pipiku. Menarik wajahku ke depan wajahnya. "Dengar.. aku tak mau membuatmu takut. Katakan padaku jika ada sifatku yang membuatmu tak nyaman." Ia mencubit kedua pipiku.

Aku memutar bola mata. Sifatnya yang membuatku tak nyaman? Maksudnya sifatnya yang aneh itu? Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki banyak sifat aneh?

Akhirnya aku hanya menjawab: "Jangan berpikir untuk memakanku lagi."

"Aigoo kyeopta! Sini kau!" Ia membuka bibir tipisnya dan bertingkah seolah akan melahapku.

"Mwoo! Andwe! Kubilang tadi apa hyung?! Yaa!" Aku menghindari semua gerakannya yang berusaha menangkapku.

…

Akan tetapi, dari semua keanehan Kim Myungsoo yang kuceritakan. Kau mungkin akan terkecoh dengan sikap dingin yang ia tunjukkan kepada orang lain selain aku. Meskipun begitu, jangan tanya sudah berapa banyak gadis yang berjejer untuknya. Tetapi tentu saja ia akan mengabaikan mereka.

Kalau aku sudah tahu pasti alasannya. Karena ia mencintaiku. Seorang Lee Sungjong. Seorang lelaki. Dan itu artinya ia memiliki kelainan dalam dirinya.

Selain itu, Myungsoo tak pandai bergaul dan penyendiri. Membuatnya tak punya banyak teman.

Dan sejauh yang aku tahu, satu-satunya yang akan menemaninya makan siang di kantin, hanya aku. Namun Myungsoo selalu bertingkah kesendiriannya itu bukanlah sebuah masalah yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Aku punya kau ,Lee Jongie." Jawabnya kala itu.

…

Pagi ini Myungsoo tak membalas pesanku. Sampai jam istirahat, ia tak muncul di kantin. Aku mencoba meneleponnya namun tak tersambung. Aku sungguh khawatir hingga membuatku gelisah sepanjang jam pelajaran dan istirahat kedua.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk ijin pulang lebih awal di jam terakhir dengan alasan sakit perut dan obatku ketinggalan di rumah. Guru mengijinkanku pulang dengan syarat hanya hari ini saja. Lain kali aku tak boleh pulang lebih awal lagi.

Cukup rumit dan membuatku sangat bersalah. Pasalnya, jujur saja aku terkenal di kalangan guru-guru. Nilaiku selalu berkutat di A dan B. Dan aku tak pernah absen tanpa alasan. Tetapi hari ini aku sengaja bolos demi Kim Myungsoo.

Aku mencoba menghubungi Myungsoo di sepanjang perjalanan. Tapi nihil.

Meski jarak ke rumahnya bisa di tempuh dengan jalan kaki, namun rasanya lumayan jauh juga.

Aku terus berdecak ramai tiap kali nada sambungku berakhir dengan mailbox.

"Myungsoo-hyung! Kau akan membuatku jantungan!" Aku terus berjalan dengan degup jantung memburu. Harus kuakui aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Ia tinggal sendirian.

Akhirnya aku sampai. Kubunyikan bel beberapa kali dengan tak sabar.

Terdengar kunci diputar dari dalam. Lalu dengan enggan pintu itu dibuka. Myungsoo muncul dengan T-shirt abu-abu. Aku tak berpikir panjang dan langsung memeluknya.

Syukurlah, pikirku. Ia masih berdiri di hadapanku. Tak kurang satu apa pun dan ia tampak cukup sehat.

"Lihat aku bolos gara-gara dirimu." Aku melepas pelukanku.

Dan kau tahu? Myungsoo dengan samar hanya mendenguskan senyuman singkat, lalu berbalik meninggalkanku.

Membuat jantungku yang masih lelah seketika berdenyut nyeri.

…

"Hyung?" Aku memanggilnya yang sedang duduk di sofa di samping jendela. Sekarang sudah sore dan Myungsoo sama sekali tak bicara padaku sejak aku datang mengunjunginya.

Sudah cukup lama aku membiarkannya sendirian tanpa mengganggunya, tapi ia justru tak mengajakku bicara hingga kini. Sudah cukup lama aku berpikir apakah aku melakukan kesalahan padanya belakangan ini.

Apakah aku sudah melewatkan ulang tahunnya? Tidak! Bukan.

Aku benar-benar tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi, dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengajaknya bicara lebih dulu.

Namun raut Myungsoo benar-benar membuatku tak nyaman. Jadi kukumpulkan keberanianku saat mengatakan: "Kau pasti belum makan. Ini sudah sore. Jika kau mau, aku bisa memasak untukmu."

Myungsoo melirikku. Jantungku kembali ditabuh melihat tatapan itu begitu mengintimidasi.

"Aku hanya khawatir ,hyung."

"Pulanglah… aku ingin sendirian." Ia bicara akhirnya. Namun kalimat usiran itu sama sekali tak membuatku merasa lebih baik.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang jika hyung sinis begini." Kataku sedikit berbisik. Aku mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. "Paling tidak aku ingin melihatmu makan."

Myungsoo menoleh. Ia memberikan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan aku telah salah mengambil keputusan karena sudah dekat-dekat dengannya. "Aku hanya akan mengatakan satu kali bahwa aku sedang tak ingin diganggu, Lee Sungjong!"

"Hyung…" Ucapanku tercekat di tenggorokan. Tak pernah kulihat Myungsoo yang seperti ini. Kucoba melanjutkan kalimatku. "Jika ada masalah aku akan mendengarkan. Aku janji tak akan mengganggumu setelah itu. Paling tidak jika sudah cerita, kau akan merasa lebih baik."

"Aku tak pernah menceritakan apapun pada siapapun." Nada itu mengandung emosi yang susah-payah ditahan.

"Hyung… kaupikir aku bisa berjalan pulang dengan kau di sini seperti ini? pikirmu aku akan bisa makan dan tidur dengan kau yang membuatku khawatir seperti ini?"

Tiba-tiba saja Myungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan brutal. Kudengar ia menggeram.

Lalu, dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia mencengkeram kerah seragamku, menarikku ke hadapannya, dan menatapku tajam. Sempat kudengar giginya bergemeletuk.

Aku yang terkejut hanya bisa mematung menahan napas.

Pikiranku dipenuhi bayangan ia akan memukulku. Aku menunduk dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Aku begitu takut menghadapi situasi dengan Myungsoo yang seperti ini.

Telapak tanganku mengepal erat. Apakah pukulan Myungsoo akan sakit? Oh, bagaimana aku bisa pulang dan menemui umma dengan bekas pukulan?

Tetapi, tanpa kuduga, aku yang sedang menunduk ketakutan, justru merasakan sesuatu menempel di puncak kepalaku. Itu adalah bibir Myungsoo. Dan kudengar ia menghirup dengan tak sabar. Napasnya berdenyit seiring amarah yang mengalir keluar. Aku bisa merasakannya. Napas hangat yang begitu berat.

Degup jantungku yang tadi seolah menghitung mundur menunggu pukulan darinya sekarang diselimuti perasaan lega.

Saking leganya, aku menurut saja saat Myungsoo mendorong tubuhku untuk berbaring di sofa yang kami duduki.

"Tidurlah denganku malam ini." Bisik Myungsoo dengan nada suara yang kini kukenali.

"Iya." Jawabku. Lalu memeluknya, mengabaikan risiko yang telah kuambil atas jawaban ini.

…

Pukul delapan. Aku sudah mengganti seragamku dengan T-shirt dan celana training milik Myungsoo. Membuatku bisa menghirup aroma parfum dan deterjen yang dipakainya.

Aku sedang berbaring di ranjangnya dengan dia di sisi kiriku. Aku masih lega karena Myungsoo tak melakukan apapun padaku sejak kejadian tadi.

"Rasanya aneh memelukmu dengan kau memakai bajuku. Seperti memeluk diriku sendiri."

Aku tertawa sebentar. Cukup gugup saat ini.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu saat kau mandi tadi? Kenapa kau diam terus?" Tanya Myungsoo di samping telingaku.

"Ah..tidak. Aku cuma belum terbiasa." Jawabku jujur.

"Memangnya baru kali ini kau ke rumahku?"

"Bukan. Sudahlah.." Aku tak ingin menjelaskan bahwa ini baru pertama kalinya aku tidur satu ranjang dengan orang lain. Aku selalu terbiasa tidur sendiri sejak kecil. Dan berbagi tempat tidur adalah hal yang cukup aneh buatku. Namun sepertinya bukan cuma itu yang membuatku gugup. Aku berpikir, bahwa ini adalah ranjang Myungsoo dan ia bisa kapan saja melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatku tak berkutik dengan mudahnya.

Benar saja. Aku kaget saat lelaki ini tiba-tiba mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hyung.." Panggilku cepat-cepat. "Kau tadi kenapa sih?" Aku ingin mengalihkan suasana tapi malah pertanyaan itu yang keluar begitu saja.

"Eh?" Myungsoo menoleh mendengarnya, ia memandangi wajahku. Aku tahu aku sudah salah mengungkit masalah yang susah-payah Myungsoo lupakan.

"A..aku ingin tahu hyung…"

Myungsoo diam, hanya bergerak membenamkan wajahnya ke pundakku. Puncak kepalanya kini menempel di pipi kiriku.

"Aaah… untung saja kau ini Lee Sungjong. Kalau bukan aku sudah akan menghajarmu dan mencampakkanmu."

"Mwo?!"

"Aku bicara jujur." Myungsoo masih menundukkan wajah di pundakku. "Untung saja kau ini Sungjong. Adik kelas yang kucintai selama setahun penuh, yang membuat dadaku bergemuruh saat pertama kali melihat wajahmu itu. Yang membuatku tak tahan untuk tak memilikimu sebagai kekasih."

Pipiku memanas. Kami baru jadian kurang dari sebulan lalu, tapi kenyataannya ia sudah menyukaiku sejak setahu lalu? Itu artinya sejak aku kelas satu.

"Hyung kau membuatku deg-degan." Aku memberitahunya sebelum ia mendengar sendiri degup jantungku. Dan kudengar ia terkekeh singkat.

"Tak kusangka kau benar-benar orang baik. Tidak salah aku telah mencintaimu."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Baik. Kuceritakan padamu. Ini akan jadi pertama kalinya aku curhat dengan orang lain. Aku memiliki masalah dengan seorang bernama Sungyeol. Ia terus menggangguku dengan mengatakan hubunganku dengannya belum berakhir."

"Dia kekasihmu, hyung?"

"Tentu bukan! Cuma mantan!" Myungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan manatapku tajam. "Kau pikir aku seburuk itu?!" Ia mencubit rahangku hingga sakit. Aku meringis dan mengusap bekasnya.

"Dia terus membuat perasaanku kian buruk. Membuat hari-hariku tak nyaman. Pokoknya benar-benar menyusahkan dia itu! Aku mungkin dingin di depan orang-orang, tapi aku tahu aku ini lemah jika dipojokkan. Aku ingat seseorang pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk padaku dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh kelas. Dan aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur selama berhari-hari sebelum menghajarnya hingga kapok."

"Lalu?"

"Orang itu kuhajar dan ia pindah sekolah" Myungsoo tertawa puas.

"Yaa! Itu justru memperburuk image-mu di kelas."

"Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan Jongiiie?"

"Bukan begitu caranya menyelesaikan masalah Myungsoo-hyuungg.."

"Lupakan. Ini tentang Sungyeol itu. Ia terus menerorku sepanjang waktu. Pagi ini aku memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselku saja. Aku terus berpikir apa salahku padanya. Kami memang berpisah dengan tidak baik. Tapi selama setahun belakangan kami tak pernah mempermasalahkan apa-apa. Dan tiba-tiba ia bilang ingin kembali padaku!"

"Hanya karena itu kau absen?"

"Sudah kubilang aku sensitif jika dipojokkan Jongie! Aku akan menjadi _orz_ sepanjang waktu hanya karena seseorang menyalahkanku tanpa sebab." Aku tertawa saat Myungsoo mengucap-kan 'orz' sambil membentuk 3 huruf itu di udara menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Jadi karena itu kau menarik kerahku dan membuatku ketakutan, hyung?"

"Aaarghh.. aku belum minta maaf… bagaimana aku mengatakannya?" Ia mengusap tengkuknya.

"Tak apa. Minta maaf karena sudah membuatku khawatir saja." Aku mencoba bercanda. Tapi Myungsoo serius. Ia mendekapku, lalu membisikkan 'Mianhe' ke sela-sela rambutku dengan hembusan yang dingin.

Aku mengatupkan bibirku saat itu juga.

"Memangnya kalian putus bagaimana?" Tanyaku, ingin kembali ke obrolan semula.

"Kau tak cemuburu ya, aku cerita tentang mantan?" Myungsoo cemberut.

"Kenapa? Hanya cerita kan?"

"Haiish.. cemburulah Jongie! Kau pasti kelihatan manis!"

"Yaa! Jika cemburu aku akan lebih memilih marah tahu!" Jawabku, dan Myungsoo hanya tersenyum menyesal.

"Waktu itu aku sedang ada masalah dengan keluargaku. Appa dan umma bilang aku boros dan tak menghargai mereka. Tentu aku tak terima. Aku jadi murung sepanjang hari dan tak ingin diganggu. Tapi waktu itu Sungyeol datang dan memperburuk suasana hatiku. Mungkin hampir sama kejadiannya saat denganmu tadi sore. Tapi dia kebalikanmu. Ia justru terus berusaha ikut campur dan memarahiku. Juga membawa-bawa masalah yang dulu-dulu. Jadi aku menamparnya."

Aku benar soal aura Myungsoo yang hampir memukulku.

"Lalu kuputuskan dia!"

Aku menghela napas karena Myungsoo tak sampai melakukannya.

"Tapi kau beda Jongie…"

Tiba-tiba ia memelukku dengan erat lagi. Aku salah tingkah.

"Kau orang yang baik. Kau tak balik marah. Justru dengan tenang kau bilang mengkhawatirkan-ku dan mengatakan tak bisa pulang jika aku sinis. Kau juga bilang tak akan bisa makan dan tidur. Itu manis sekali."

Aku berpikir apakah aku sebaik itu? Aku melakukannya karena aku benar-benar khawatir dan benar-benar tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Dan lagi, karena aku tahu aku mencintainya.

"Sudah kukatakan untung saja kau itu Lee Sungjong 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan dan mengiyakannya dalam hati.

…

Aku tidak percaya aku terbangun pagi itu setelah semalam tidur dengan nyenyak. Myungsoo di sampingku. Aku tak percaya aku baik-baik saja. Maksudku, ia tak macam-macam 'kan?

Perlahan aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku. Terasa sehat. Dan aku lega.

Ternyata Myungsoo tak melakukan _sesuatu_ yang kutakutkan akan terjadi semalam. Aku menoleh padanya. Kukatakan pada diriku sendiri ia adalah lelaki yang baik. Hanya saja terlalu sensitif dan perlu ditelateni saat _bad mood_. Ia bukan lelaki yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Hyung.." Aku membangunkannya. "Hari ini sekolah ya?"

Myungsoo membuka satu matanya sebelum membuka mata yang lain. Ia memandangiku dengan wajah mengantuk yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Sudut bibirnya tersenyum samar dan ia mengangguk.

"Lain kali bilang 'selamat pagi' dulu ya?" Gumamnya. Lalu ia menjawilku, lantas jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibir bawahnya satu kali.

Aku salah tingkah. Jantungku berdegup dan pipiku menghangat.

Tapi bagaimana aku menolaknya?

Aku mendekat dan menekankan bibirku pada bibirnya.

…

"Iya, umma. Boleh 'kan?" Aku sedang bicara lewat telepon dengan umma. Mengatakan padanya bahwa malam ini aku juga tidak akan pulang.

"Siapa namanya tadi? Kim Myungsoo? Seniormu? Kapan-kapan bawa dia ke rumah. Umma ingin lihat teman yang sudah membuat Lee Jongie-ku mau meninggalkan kamar kesayangannya."

"Ya.. Umma, jangan begitu. Aku tak bermaksud melupakan rumah."

"Hahaha.. iya baiklah. Baik-baik di sana. Jangan lupa makan. Telepon umma jika terjadi sesuatu. Adikmu akan membereskan kamarmu jika kau mau."

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan saja."

"Hmm.. ara~"

Kututup telepon setelah mengatakan terima kasih. Lalu mengejar Myungsoo yang sejak tadi berjalan di depanku.

"Hm? Bagaimana?" Tanyanya begitu aku sampai di sampingnya.

"Boleh!" Jawabku dan dia tersenyum.

…

Aku dan Myungsoo sama-sama terdiam saat melihat seseorang sedang duduk di depan pintu rumah Myungsoo. Ia memakai seragam dari sekolah lain. Aku melirik Myungsoo dan mencoba membaca raut wajahnya.

"Itu Sungyeol." Ucapnya cepat. Ia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya, lalu kami menuju pintu.

Lelaki itu menoleh menyadari kehadiran kami. Awalnya ia terlihat hendak menyambut Myungsoo, namun ketika tatapannya mengarah padaku, ia terhenti.

"Myungsoo.." Panggilnya.

"Kita makan apa nanti malam?" Tanya Myungsoo padaku, sementara satu tangannya merogoh kunci di saku celana.

Kami sampai di depan pintu rumah Myungsoo, dan itu artinya kami sampai di hadapan lelaki bernama Sungyeol itu.

"Hyung… sebaiknnya.." Aku melirik pada lelaki yang berdiri persis di sampingku.

"Yaa! Kim Myungsoo! Siapa bocah ini?!" –Bahuku terlonjak saat ia berteriak tepat di sisiku.

Myungsoo menoleh dan segera menjauhkanku dari hadapannya. Menyembunyikanku di balik punggungnya. "Berani sekali kau meneriaki kekasih orang! Mau apa kau di depan rumahku?!"

"Kenapa mudah sekali kau berpaling dariku setelah semua yang sudah kita lakukan." Sungyeol jelas-jelas menunjukkan kemarahannya. Ia bicara dengan nada tinggi. "Setelah beberapa kali aku tidur denganmu dan kaudapatkan semuanya, mudah sekali kau mencampakkanku begitu saja dan tak pernah mengajakku kembali selama setahun ini."

"Kau pikir aku memikirkanmu selama setahun ini? Hubungan kita sudah berakhir dan apa lagi yang masih kau harapkan?" Myungsoo balik membentak, aku hanya diam memegangi bajunya.

"Kupikir kau tak semurahan ini!" Ia mengatakannya pada Myungsoo kemudian melirikku.

"Kau hanya mengulang alasan yang sama dengan yang kaukatakan saat menerorku di ponsel. Kau pikir aku tak tahu bahwa setelah putus denganku kau langsung memiliki hubungan baru dengan orang lain?!"

"Yaa! Racun apa yang kauberikan pada Myungsoo hingga ia menjadi seperti ini padaku?" Lelaki tinggi ini meraih lenganku. Aku terkejut dan hilang keseimbangan. Ia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menarikku hingga aku terjatuh ke lantai.

Myungsoo terlambat menangkapku. Dan itu membuatnya kesal. Ia bangkit dan tanpa diduga ia melompat untuk menghantam pelipis Sungyeol dengan tinjunya.

Sungyeol hampir jatuh. Aku langsung bangkit, mencoba memeluk Myungsoo namun ia bergerak lebih dulu. Myungsoo meraih kerah Sungyeol dan menyiapkan kepalan tangannya. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang kudengar seperti ancaman. Ia mengancam Sungyeol.

Sebelum ia siap memukul lagi…

Aku mencoba menangkap tubuh Myungsoo sekali lagi. Aku terlalu takut sesuatu terjadi padanya. Maka aku menghambur memeluknya. Lalu sekuat tenaga mencoba mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang.

Aku berhasil. Myungsoo mundur perlahan menjauh dari Sungyeol yang kesakitan.

"Hentikan hyung…"

Sungyeol bergerak dan Myungsoo mencoba melepaskanku. Siap menyerang lagi. Maka aku segera mengeratkan peganganku. Memeluknya lebih erat seperti yang pernah ia lakukan padaku.

Napas Myungsoo memburu. Aura-nya untuk menyakiti lelaki itu mengalir sebagaimana yang kurasakan kemarin sore.

"Sudahlah hyung… kubilang ini bukan cara yang tepat untuk menyudahi masalah." Aku menyentuh kepalanya untuk kudekap.

Saat itu juga, tiba-tiba Myungsoo diam. Ia mematung dan napasnya terkendali. Kemudian ia berpaling membelakangiku. "Katakan padanya untuk pergi Jongie."

"I..iya." Aku mengangguk dan menghampiri Sungyeol yang ketakutan. "Maaf.. kau tak apa?"

Lelaki ini mengangkat tangannya padaku, menyuruhku berhenti dan tak mendekatinya. "Lupakan! Kau pikir aku butuh bantuanmu? Aku muak pada kalian." Ucapnya, namun jelas sekali ia buru-buru ingin pergi.

Setelah Sungyeol menghilang, aku memungut kunci pintu yang sempat dijatuhkan Myungsoo. Membuka pintu kemudian menghampiri Myungsoo yang masih membelakangiku.

"Kau takut padaku?" Tanya Myungsoo pelan. Sekarang aku berdiri di hadapannya.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Mian.." katanya mengambang.

"Lain kali jangan mudah emosi."

"Kalau begitu kau tetaplah di sisiku." Ia menarik satu lenganku perlahan, dan menangkap tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku mengangguk sekali lagi.

Kemudian kudengar ia menghirup pelan. Aroma rambutku. Bernapas di sela-sela helai rambutku. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Sekarang aku tahu kenapa tadi Myungsoo tiba-tiba bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Kebiasaannya untuk menghirup aroma rambutku. Tak akan kuanggap hal itu sebagai kebiasaan aneh lagi.

End.

Aku ingat Myungsoo punya kebiasaan mainin rambutnya maknae. Rambut Sungjongie yang halus itu ( * w*)! Jadi aku berpikir untuk membuat cerita ini.

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika ada Yeollipops di sini yang membaca ini dan ingin marah padaku..

Aku minta maaf..

Silakan tulis komen kalian.. aku butuh kritik dan saran!

Ngomong-ngomong, ini fbku ; Akihi Takizawa^^


End file.
